


Love is killin' your darlin'

by Lolistar92



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blood Drinking, Bottom Kim Jongdae | Chen, Consent under Duress, Corsetry, Demon Deals, Dubious Consent, First Time, I just wanted to write myeonplaine x dae, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Priest Kink, Rape/Non-con Elements, Seduction, Supernatural Elements, Top Kim Junmyeon | Suho, Vampire Bites, Vampires, Virgin Sacrifice, Virginity Kink, hand wavey context, not as bad as the tags sound I promise, unbetaed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:54:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27295252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lolistar92/pseuds/Lolistar92
Summary: The reminder of why he is here rushes back to Jongdae at once. A virgin sacrifice. Whatever Junmyeon decided to do with Jongdae, he is powerless to stop.“You’ll anger them.” Jongdae steels his resolve and meets Junmyeon’s eyes head on. What he is saying is not a defense, not a last minute plea. It is the truth. “You know I am favoured by the Gods. Why would you risk sullying their mortal token?”Junmyeon throws his head back and laughs. His scars pull, making his smile take up his entire face, distorting it. “That is precisely why I took you, sweet Jongdae."
Relationships: Kim Jongdae | Chen/Kim Junmyeon | Suho
Comments: 21
Kudos: 152





	Love is killin' your darlin'

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Halloween! I've had this idea since I first saw Myeonplaine, gosh do I fucking love that look for Junmyeon. 
> 
> Please don't look too deeply at the plot, it's just an excuse to get virgin sacrifice and vampire sex in the same story. Something about Jongdae being Blessed by the EXO gods and being older (centuries) and a virgin makes his blood taste better *waves hand*. Excuse any spelling/grammar mistakes, thanks!
> 
> Please read the tags carefully. This is consent under duress, and there is definitely a power difference in Junmyeon's favour. Proceed with caution if this may trigger you. 
> 
> Title from BlackPink's Lovesick Girls

“You look _lovely_ , pretty kitty.”

Jongdae whirls around, hands hurrying to tightly clasp his robe together, but it is too late.

Byun Baekhyun saunters into the room, whistling as his eyes rove over Jongdae’s scantily clad form. “The white looks perfect on you.”

“Get out,” Jongdae hisses, but the command is weak.

Naturally, Baekhyun ignores it. Why wouldn’t he? He’s the Vampire King’s right hand, the General Commander. The one who rode into Exo’rdium and took over the country _on his own_. In less than a week, their Empress surrendered to spare the rest of her people.

Jongdae just so happened to be one of the treaty’s conditions. The cause for the original attack.

“A little bit of rouge here would be perfect,” Baekhyun whispers, stepping in close and brushing the back of his fingers against Jongdae’s cheek. 

Jongdae flinches away. But it’s not because of Baekhyun’s touch. No, this close to Baekhyun, Jongdae feels a cold shiver of fear run through him at the sight of Baekhyun’s blood red eyes.

Baekhyun only smirks. “No need to be shy, Jongdae.”

“The terms said I was to be remained untouched by anyone other than the King,” Jongdae states stiffly.

Baekhyun laughs, hands up in surrender. “Junmyeonnie won’t mind, but I suppose I shouldn’t test it too far. He’s been excited to meet you, Grand Priest. Has been dreaming of having you for decades.”

Jongdae’s lip trembles as he tries to keep a neutral face. Baekhyun tuts in fake concern, hand going up as if to palm Jongdae’s face, but stops himself in time.

“Come now, we’ve kept him waiting long enough, hmm?” Baekhyun offers his arm like a gentleman. Jongdae so badly wants to spite him, but he is sure that will only encourage Baekhyun to tease him further.

Jongdae slips his arm over Baekhyun’s and tries not to showcase how much he is shaking. Baekhyun leads the way as Jongdae mentally braces himself, too scared to pay much attention to the background humiliation of walking through the castle dressed as he is.

It does catch up to him when Baekhyun throws open the doors of the King’s Chamber. “My Liege, I’ve brought you your treasure!”

Jongdae balls his hands into fists, taking quick, short breathes. He can’t take deep ones, not with how the ridges of the corset he wears digs into his ribs. With great determination, Jongdae’s eyes rise from the floor to meet that of the legendary Vampire King.

“The Morning Star. You’re every bit as beautiful as the rumours said.”

Jongdae gasps as the room is suddenly plunged into darkness. What was light just moments before – it was not even dusk yet! – is now pitch black. In the background Jongdae hears Baekhyun cackle and the doors fall closed.

“Are you scared?”

Jongdae is terrified. His legs shake so badly he thinks he might sink to the floor like the damsel Baekhyun had poked fun of him for being. Jongdae has lived a long, long life as one Blessed by the EXO Gods. He has seen many powerful, fearsome players in his time, but none have ever left him as frightened as the Vampire King.

But, it’s not just wretched fear that makes his heart thrum in his chest, it’s also anger. Fight or flight, he remembers.

“Does it matter?” Jongdae replies, through gritted teeth.

He can’t hear see who the disembodied voice belongs to. It feels as close as a whisper directly in his ear and as far as if there was a mountain between them. The sheer power the King holds, it gives Jongdae a dose of humility. He had thought he was special when he was gifted with a long, youthful life in service to his Gods. But the tiny flame of magic he holds within him is nothing to the inferno he can sense inside the King.

“Of course it does.”

Jongdae barely suppresses a scream as a hand brushes against his face. He can’t see _anything_.

“Then stop making me afraid!” Jongdae demands, nails digging into the palm of his hands to remind himself he is alive, he is here, he isn’t trapped in some infinite void all alone –

“My apologies.”

Jongdae does sway when the light comes back, almost too brilliant. An arm wraps around his waist while Jongdae squeezes his eyes shut, gently leading him in a way that Jongdae has no choice but to follow. He is delicately set on what is no doubt a bed – he pushes his panic away with that realization – and someone kneels in front of him.

“I wanted to see,” the King whispers, this time sounding normal, clearly right in front of Jongdae’s face. That, more than anything gets him to open his eyes, black dots still clouding his vision. “What fear would do to you. You’re strong, pretty priest. Worth conquering a country for.”

Jongdae’s vision clears. He gasps.

The King – Kim Junmyeon – he’s the personification of a terrible beauty. The first thing Jongdae sees is a hideous scar cutting open the sides of his lips, a mockery of a smile. It should look ugly, make the King revolting to look at with how twisted it is. But Jongdae barely lingers on it, captivated by the jewels Junmyeon has for eyes. They are blood red, a shade darker than Baekhyun’s, closer to the Earth’s brown. They are rich and captivating in the same way the King’s handsome face is.

“Are you scared?” Junmyeon whispers, his scars twisting as he speaks.

Jongdae’s hands are still trembling. He grasps them tight and places them on his lap. “No.”

Junmyeon smiles. It takes up his entire face, his grin ear to ear as his eyes crescent in happiness. “I’m glad, Jongdae. I admit I am already falling in love.”

Jongdae grits his teeth, absolutely stunned by that comment. How should he take it? As a truth so shallow the compliment is almost considered an insult? How many people has Junmyeon fallen ‘in love’ with when he has barely known Jongdae for a handful of minutes?

Or worse, what if the King _is_ infatuated by him? Jongdae had truly thought this was a death sentence when he agreed to be the tribute to earn the King’s protection. Would this mean –

“You look beautiful, Jongdae. Baekhyun chose well to put you in virgin white. May I see the fabrics I had crafted for you?”

The reminder of why he is here rushes back to Jongdae at once. A virgin sacrifice. Whatever Junmyeon decided to do with Jongdae, he is powerless to stop.

“You’ll anger them.” Jongdae steels his resolve and meets Junmyeon’s eyes head on. What he is saying is not a defense, not a last minute plea. It is the truth. “You know I am favoured by the Gods. Why would you risk sullying their mortal token?”

Junmyeon throws his head back and laughs. His scars pull, making his smile take up his entire face, distorting it. Jongdae struggles not to let the indignation take over. No matter how powerful the Vampire King might be in the mortal plain, he was nothing in the face of the Gods.

“That is precisely why I took you, sweet Jongdae,” Junmyeon croons, suddenly leaning up so fast, Jongdae jerks back hard enough to lose balance. He falls on his back on the bed, Junmyeon leaning over him, caging him in. “I wanted to take their songbird, their precious Moring Star, away from them. I’m bored, you see. Tragically depressed for a man who laughs forever. I want a challenge.”

Jongdae seethes. The anger is unfamiliar for a pacifist like him. For a moment, there is nothing he wants more than to slap Junmyeon across his face and knock the ever present smile from his face. “You hurt so many people to get to me – to our _Gods_ , just so you could have some _fun_?”

Junmyeon has the gall to look at Jongdae with adoration. “You are a prize worth having.”

The way Junmyeon looks at Jongdae, it’s with objectification. Jongdae feels appalled and distributed that Junmyeon would so flippantly admit to mass murder, to trample on sacred ground and spit in the face of the Gods that were so revered on their Earth, just to entertain himself. Jongdae knows, without a doubt, that the King is insane.

And he is going to use Jongdae in his plot against those Jongdae idolizes. Frustrated tears prickle his eyes because he cannot even do the noble thing and kill himself before Junmyeon has him, desecrates him, because his country’s peace depends on Jongdae. His selfish death would lead to only multiple more and Jongdae cannot do that, even as everything screams at him to stop Junmyeon from touching him, the personified tether to the Gods.

“Hush, don’t cry, Jongdae,” Junmyeon croons, cold fingers rubbing under Jongdae’s eyes as if Jongdae has already spilled his tears. Jongdae refuses to show that weakness, glares at Junmyeon as he whispers into Jongdae’s ear, “I’ll be gentle. Not a drop of blood on your maiden white.”

Jongdae bites his tongue, but does not fight when Junmyeon ushers him up the bed until Jongdae is lounged against the pillows, Junmyeon straddling his waist. The robe has since parted, revealing the audacious clothing Junmyeon had commissioned for him this night.

When Jongdae had first seen the ensemble, he had nearly thrown it into the fireplace. He’d been given a sheer, white lace [blouse](https://i.pinimg.com/564x/7a/b0/f5/7ab0f518b40760ed08d82f770d63cc65.jpg) that was as dainty as it was seductive. The material stopped halfway up his shoulder, leaving his throat bare and leading down to a plunging neckline that would display his sternum. An ivory waist corset with gold and silver threading through the boning sits on his waist, cinching it in so tightly Jongdae can only take shallow gasps. And lastly, he’d been given [bloomers](https://i.pinimg.com/564x/24/82/17/2482177a3c85dcc6fe7971f6343a85b4.jpg) for his undershorts, resting high on his thigh, the puff meant to hide his modesty but which texture kept Jongdae struggling with how the soft material would brush his cock and thighs.

Jongdae has only worn the devote clothing of his Temple for the past century baring the few times he would venture into town. He has never displayed so much skin in anyone’s company before. The humiliation, it stings, but Jongdae doesn’t know what to _do_ – he wants to cover up, but does not want to look sillier than he feels.

“Oh darling, you look ravishing. Your Gods would have you splayed on their alter in a heartbeat if they would just come down to play with us mortals once in a while.”

“You’re not a mortal.”

Junmyeon pauses from his hot and heavy stare, to look up to meet Jongdae’s eyes. “I am, my sweet one. I can die just like any other. Will you kill me once you find my weakness?”

“Will I live long enough to even find it?” Junmyeon’s eyes seem transfixed on Jongdae’s jugular, eyes dipping down as he sensually takes in Jongdae’s form.

“I cannot kill you, dear one. I’ve given you my word. And I have no desire to see the world lose such a beautiful light.” Junmyeon leans on one hand to brush the other across Jongdae’s cheek, just as Baekhyun had earlier. But to Jongdae’s surprise, Junmyeon is warm.

“Why?” Jongdae cannot see what appeal he bares other than the virginity Junmyeon intends to take. Surely his usefulness runs out at that moment?

Junmyeon pauses, his thumb freezing from where it had been caressing Jongdae’s bared throat. “It’s been a long time, Jongdae, since someone has not been afraid of me. Normal humans cannot stand in my presence. You’re a unique entity, just like me. You may have lied, before, but I can see your resolve here. It intrigues me. I could fall, foolishly, madly, completely, in love with you, I am sure,” Junmyeon whispers, in the first speech that has sounded sincere all night.

“Is that what I should do to ensure my survival?” Jongdae asks, a trembling hand reaching up to cup Junmyeon’s jaw. He is as smooth as marble and Jongdae knows if he had tried to slap him earlier, he might have broken his hand. But he is also soft, flesh as yielding as any other human’s, and warm. “Wrap the monster around my finger?”

Junmyeon gently grasps Jongdae’s hand. His hot breath hits Jongdae’s fingers first before a soft kiss does. “You already have, darling. Will you forgive me for taking you so passionately when you do not yet feel the same?”

Jongdae has never been seduced before – perhaps this is why he is so susceptible to Junmyeon’s sweet words and gentle hands? It’s flattering, to have the attention of a man as powerful as the Vampire King as sweet as a puppy begging for attention over him.

But despite the heady sensuality, Jongdae reminds himself it is fake. Junmyeon wants him for what Jongdae is – a tasty virgin and a tie to the Gods he wants to battle. Jongdae himself, does not matter. He is being used.

“You can have my body,” Jongdae dares to defy, glaring at the King, “but my heart will belong to the EXO Gods.”

Jongdae gasps, freezing as a hand wraps around his throat. The raw terror from before comes back, looking up at Junmyeon’s amused eyes.

“I’ll work to have it,” Junmyeon promises, leaning down until his mouth is hovering over Jongdae’s, “but for now, I am content with just your body. I can hear the siren call of your blood here, sweet Jongdae. I want to _devour_ you.”

And like that, Jongdae’s first kiss is taken from him.

Junmyeon seals his lips over Jongdae’s, fingers tilting Jongdae’s chin up. Jongdae’s eyes slip closed, screwed tightly as he shudders through the new sensation. Junmyeon is gentle, coaxing his lips lightly over Jongdae’s. Jongdae can feel how soft they are, it makes the barely there sensation of the rigids of his scar all the more apparent. It overwhelms Jongdae, who presses himself back against the pillows to try and catch his breath only for Junmyeon to follow.

It feels better than Jongdae expected, but he feels awkward in his inexperience.

“Move your lips against mine, dear one,” Junmyeon breathes against his lips, his own just barely brushing over Jongdae’s sensitive ones as he instructs Jongdae. It’s alluring, the soft sensation. When Junmyeon kisses him again, Jongdae’s eyes flutter close. But still, he does not move his lips. He won’t participate in his own coercion.

Jongdae can _feel_ Junmyeon’s smirk against his lips. And then Junmyeon takes Jongdae’s bottom lip between his. Jongdae barely feels the _wrongwrong_ pressure of something sharp against the plump flesh before Junmyeon bites down.

Jongdae yelps, trying to jerk away but Junmyeon keeps him immobile as he sucks on Jongdae’s now bleeding, throbbing lip. It stings badly, makes Jongdae push his hands against Junmyeon’s shoulder instinctively, but Junmyeon only pushes him further in. Jongdae’s heart rapidly beats in his chest as the fear kicks back in – he _can’t_ stop Junmyeon. The rapid exertion is making it hard to control his already out of control breathing, the corset like a constriction around his lungs.

Junmyeon pulls back on his own, Jongdae’s blood staining his lips. “Incredible,” Junmyeon moans, licking the blood. “You taste amazing, Jongdae.”

Jongdae heaves for breath as best it he can, but it won’t come.

Junmyeon tuts. “Don’t faint on me, love. We’re just getting started.” Jongdae’s entire body seizes as Junmyeon’s nail extends, digging into the thick boning of the top of the corset and cutting through it like butter. He tosses it away. “We’ll play with that once you’re more experienced.”

Jongdae raises a hand to his throbbing lip but there is no blood. In fact, the wound is healed over. Jongdae looks up at Junmyeon with fear in his eyes.

“I promised, didn’t I? Not a drop of blood on your lovely white.” Junmyeon grins, grabbing Jongdae’s wrists and pinning them down by his head. “Let me show you a whole new world, dear one.”

Junmyeon’s touch burns. Jongdae is left squirming and gasping, trying to escape the unfamiliar sensation as Junmyeon kisses all over his body. The fear steadily mixes with what Jongdae recognizes as arousal as his skin prickles with sensitivity with every touch and kiss. Even when Junmyeon kisses over his throat, over his jugular, Jongdae can’t do much but make half aborted sounds of pleasure and protest.

“This look is most becoming,” Junmyeon praises tongue dragging hot and heavy over Jongdae’s nipple, clad over with lace. It breaks the first sound of pleasure from Jongdae and Junmyeon only grins wider. “Do you enjoy that, sweetheart? I can feel your arousal against my thigh.”

“Just get it over with!” Jongdae cries when Junmyeon sucks his nipples into his mouth, fang tearing the lace apart. Jongdae’s jerk under Junmyeon’s hold, wanting to fist his long hair and push Junmyeon closer – away! “Stop teasing me! Just take what you wa – ah!”

Jongdae’s legs fall apart as Junmyeon grinds down, his pelvis dragging over Jongdae’s covered cock and making Jongdae instinctively jerk up.

“Aren’t you enjoying yourself?” Junmyeon asks, flicking his tongue against Jongdae’s red nipple. The pleasure is a straight zing to his hard cock. “I want to savour you, dear one.”

Jongdae bites his lip to keep his moan from getting out, glaring at Junmyeon. “Don’t you want my blood?”

Junmyeon licks down Jongdae’s sternum, catching the sweat and fang scraping just enough Jongdae wonders if his skin is going to part. “I want nothing more, my love. But I want to taste you for the first time in the height of your pleasure, the moment I take away something from you forever.”

“I hate you.”

Junmyeon tilts his head from where it rests on Jongdae’s belly to look up at him, his smile looking too satisfied. “I bet I can change your mind, sweet Jongdae. Have you ever had a mouth on your cock before? Would you like that for your first orgasm by another?”

Jongdae’s thighs flex, trying to push Junmyeon away. The idea of those fangs near his cock –

Junmyeon sinks down until he is cradling inside Jongdae’s legs. Jongdae’s hands move to Junmyeon but hesitates right over his head.

“Grab hold, darling. I enjoy the tugging. Now, let me see all of you.”

The realization comes too late, Jongdae’s “No!” lost in the action of Junmyeon ripping his undergarment from him. He tosses the fabric away, displaying Jongdae’s hard cock for the two of them to see. Jongdae’s hands go up to his face, humiliation making him cover it. It’s awful, the hot curdling sense of vulnerability and shame. His knees try to cover himself, but he cannot bully Junmyeon out of the way.

“Beautiful,” Junmyeon breathes, leaning up just enough to tug Jongdae’s hand away from his face. “Don’t hide from me, Jongdae. I want to see you as I take you apart.”

Jongdae can’t form any words with how raw he feels, so laid bared. “Please,” he breaks for the first time, “just hurry up.”

Junmyeon ignores him, reverently running his hands up and down Jongdae’s thighs and up his pelvis, avoiding Jongdae’s cock and balls. “Once you’re more accustomed to being fed from, I’ll show you the pleasure of giving yourself to me here,” he taps Jongdae’s femoral artery.

Junmyeon’s breath is hot over Jongdae’s cock. He’s never felt such a sensation. He cannot believe he is so hard and hot, even with the fear curling in his belly.

Junmyeon noses around Jongdae’s cock, licking just to the side of it. Jongdae cries out, hands flying down to Junmyeon’s hair at the first scratch of Junmyeon’s fang.

“Don’t-” Jongdae gasps, but Junmyeon only moans into Jongdae’s cock.

“Harder, darling,” Junmyeon moans, hand curling around Jongdae’s cock and pumping it to full hardness again.

Jongdae automatically grabs Junmyeon’s hair and pulls, thighs trying to crush Junmyeon and trap the too good feeling. Junmyeon’s hand is too dry, it feels too rough, but it still feels _good_ and Jongdae can’t stop himself from making breathy sounds of pleasure.

“Cum in my mouth, Jongdae. I want to taste you.”

Jongdae barely hears Junmyeon over the blood rushing through his ears, so it catches him completely off guard when a hot, wet, mouth descends over his cock. 

“Oh!” Jongdae cries out, arching back, legs scrambling for purchase on the bed as he tries to find ground to thrust, to chase that unbelievable pleasure. Wanton noises fall from his lips, slipping through his control that has been shattered. Never has Jongdae felt this good, not even the few times he gave into himself and masturbated. This is on a different level.

Jongdae can’t last, not with how Junmyeon sucks him so well, tongue laving over the bottom of Jongdae’s shaft. He forgets his fear of Junmyeon’s fangs, writhing in Junmyeon’s grip, hands scrambling over Junmyeon’s head to keep him there as his climax builds.

When he spills, Junmyeon catches it in his mouth. He doesn’t stop sucking until Jongdae is crying out sharply in overstimulation. “Please! Stop!”

Finally, Junmyeon moves away, letting Jongdae’s cock fall from his lips, cheeks hollowed out and his scars horrific in their distortion. It’s almost enough to snap Jongdae from his orgasmic haze, but he feels too untethered to care. Junmyeon is a monster, but Jongdae belongs to him.

Even when Junmyeon spits Jongdae’s cum into his hand, Jongdae can’t do much but close his eyes and drop a hand over his eyes. He knows what is coming.

Junmyeon nudges Jongdae’s legs open further and further until Jongdae feels his hole become exposed. The same humiliation comes back. Even worse when Junmyeon uses his cum covered fingers to stroke over Jongdae’s tight furl.

“You’re horrible,” Jongdae murmurs, head turned to the side.

“I thought it would be quite poetic to breach you for the first time with your own cum.”

Jongdae doesn’t respond, trying to calm his breathing and find a meditative trance to fall into as Junmyeon strokes over his taint and spreads his cum around.

“I wonder if that counts as taking your virginity?”

Jongdae snorts. “And if it did? What are you going to do now that your food has been spoiled?”

Junmyeon laughs. “Virginity has a tricky concept, isn’t it? Don’t worry, dear one. You smell as ripe as you had when you arrived here. Perhaps, more enticing now that I know what you smell like at the height of your pleasure.”

Jongdae clenches his jaw. The tip of Junmyeon’s finger prods inside him. It stings and burns to be opened up.

“Relax,” Junmyeon croons, leaning over Jongdae to caress his jaw, “I admit I wanted to take you apart on my tongue, but I am lacking patience. Forgive me, dear one. I’ll make it up to you next time.”

“Do what you will,” Jongdae dismisses, trying to remain strong despite the tremor in his voice.

Junmyeon makes a sympathetic noise before his hands move off of Jongdae and then his presence disappears. It makes Jongdae curious and he turns his head to watch Junmyeon finally disrobe.

Like a figure sculpted by the Gods themselves, Junmyeon looks like the power he carries. As Jongdae eyes trail over his chiseled chest, he notices there is not a single other blemish on Junmyeon. His eyes rove down, purely curious until his eyes take in Junmyeon’s cock. Surprise makes Jongdae close his eyes, moving his head away, a blush coating his cheeks.

Junmyeon laughs, loud and joyful and makes Jongdae curl into further embarrassment. “No need to be so shy, Jongdae. I like your eyes on me.”

Junmyeon crawls back onto the bed, lips kissing up Jongdae’s jaw up to his ear. “You looked so cute, Jongdae. It made me want to pounce on you.”

Jongdae pushes Junmyeon back. “Shut up! Just hurry on with it,” he demands, voice bordering on a whine. He can’t meet Junmyeon’s eyes.

“Can’t get enough of me already, hmm? I’ll entertain you as long as you like, dear one.”

That gets Jongdae to open his eyes, glaring. “Once will be enough,” he retorts.

“Is that a challenge?” Junmyeon’s eyes gleam.

Jongdae lifts his chin, stubborn.

It falls apart soon. Never had Jongdae ever entertained the thought that fingers in his ass could feel good. But minutes – what feels like hours – later, Jongdae is writing in the bed all over again, cock standing hard against his stomach as Junmyeon teases his nipple and thrusts three fingers inside him.

Each pass of his fingers sends Jongdae’s nerves alight, something inside him singing in pleasure as it is brushed over so teasingly by Junmyeon’s slick fingers. Jongdae can’t stop his breathy moans, hands scratching over Junmyeon’s scalp and tugging his hair as the suction on his nipple becomes too painful.

“I-I’m ready!” Jongdae cries, when he feels the pressure build up again in his gut. The sensation is almost scary, he cannot believe he could cum without any friction on his cock. “Hurry!”

Junmyeon ignores him.

Jongdae sobs when a fourth finger prods his stuffed rim, wet enough to slip in and force his walls open further. “No! I’m ready – no more, just-”

Junmyeon fang catches Jongdae’s nipple, biting down just enough not to break. The sharp burst of pain is unexpected, but what’s awful is how it makes his cock jerk even harder. He doesn’t want to be teased anymore, to be made so helpless.

“Junmyeon!” he sobs, finally. “Please!”

Instantly, Junmyeon pulls away. Jongdae had been on the praecipe of climax and he throbs in phantom pleasure, bereft.

“My name sounds lovely coming form your mouth,” Junmyeon says, pleased. His swollen lips kiss all over Jongdae’s face. “Your begging voice is perfect too. I want to play with you more, Jongdae. I can’t get enough.”

Jongdae is only listening with half an ear, trying to catch his breath back. Junmyeon’s hands are on his thighs, positioning Jongdae and baring him open, yanks his focus back into place.

His eyes snap to Junmyeon’s who bares his fangs, smiling his most disturbing smile yet. “I’ll take care of you well, Jongdae.”

Before Jongdae can even process what the words mean, Junmyeon moves. He’s faster than Jongdae’s eyes can track and Jongdae feels the pain before realization dawns on him.

Junmyeon has bitten him.

Jongdae’s breath hiccups but even before he can scream the sharp pain is already transforming. Rapidly, a foreign pleasure comes over him, almost drugging in how Jongdae instantly feels heavy, loose and open.

Distantly, Jongdae hears Junmyeon moaning and the feeling of a wet mouth working furiously over his throat. He can feel his blood leave him, but it feels so far away. Like it’s removed from him. But at the same time, the pleasure coursing through him feels too raw, every sensation secondary to it.

It is that moment Junmyeon fucks into him.

Jongdae feels like the air has been punched out of his lungs. He cannot breathe, overwhelmed by the sensation. The raw pleasure from Junmyeon’s bite covers the pain of penetration but not the way the hot length sinks into Jongdae, stuffing him to the brim. He feels so full, it feels like his body is not his own.

And then Junmyeon moves.

Jongdae finally manages to draw enough breath to scream as Junmyeon’s claws slash his hips as he finds purchase, hips snapping out of control, pace brutal and violent in a way that nearly has Jongdae passing out.

Junmyeon immediately stills. He draws his fangs out and Jongdae’s head lolls limply to the side. “Oh my precious treasure,” Junmyeon croons into Jongdae’s ear, kissing all over his neck and jaw. “You’re more perfect than I ever could have dreamed. I nearly lost all control.”

Jongdae doesn’t – cannot respond. He just whimpers. He has no idea what he is feeling, just that he is overwhelmed. His cock is half hard, but it feels like he could cum at any moment.

“I almost broke my promise.” Jongdae opens his eyes as Junmyeon brings his bloodied fingers up to his mouth and licks them clean. Then he tears the lace overlay right off of Jongdae. Jongdae lays completely naked at Junmyeon’s mercy. “No need for virgin white anymore, right?”

Before Jongdae can gather himself to retort, Junmyeon grips his cock.

Jongdae can’t help the moan he lets out, weakly arching up as his body buzzes with pleasure as if just waiting for a trigger. It makes the cock inside him shift and Jongdae gasps as he clenches down as Junmyeon’s cock presses against his prostate.

“I’ll show you how far I can take you, Jongdae.”

Jongdae cries out as Junmyeon bites him again. Immediately Jongdae feels the hazy pleasure overtake him again, but this time Junmyeon has enough control to take advantage of it.

Jongdae whimpers, getting louder and louder, as Junmyeon slowly gyrates his hips, pumping his cock in and out until he can find a pace that has Jongdae crying the same pitch of pleasure. Jongdae can’t stop himself from writhing, hands clawing Junmyeon’s back as his hips try to thrust up into Junmyeon’s hand and back on his cock.

He feels himself draw closer and closer to orgasm, but Junmyeon isn’t letting up. He sucks Jongdae’s neck in perfect tandem to how he fucks into Jongdae. It is too overwhelming. He can feel himself grow weaker with how much blood Junmyeon is taking, but at the same time, the fear does not come. It feels like he cannot form a coherent thought – barely there before he drowns under the sensation, until all he feels is _Junmyeon._

It’s almost too vivid, the feeling of Junmyeon’s hot cock inside him, his fangs inside his skin, the movement of his mouth and throat as he swallows Jongdae’s blood. His hand on Jongdae’s cock is teasing, in control, drawing Jongdae up higher and higher as if Junmyeon knows exactly what he needs to do, like he knows everything about Jongdae’s body.

Junmyeon pulls away again with a raw moan, mouth blood and eyes blown as he stares down at Jongdae.

“You’re _mine_!”

Jongdae whimpers as Junmyeon kisses him, sharing his blood between them. It’s the most violating thing Junmyeon has done yet, but with it also comes a flash of lightning. Pleasure blooms up Jongdae’s spine so raw he feels like he might die.

Jongdae cums, writhing in Junmyeon’s hold as white hot flashes of _toogood_ overwhelms him until he is crying into Junmyeon’s mouth. His orgasm is almost never ending, body spasming as he rides the waves until finally, Junmyeon cums, stilling inside Jongdae and moaning his release.

Jongdae’s vision begins to black out, body still thrumming with the vibrations of pleasure.

He must have passed out because when the sensation finally fades and Jongdae no longer feels like a live wire, he is laid on the bed, clean and tucked under blankets. Jongdae feels incredibly dizzy, weakened so much it feels like his bones are made of stone.

Something is pressed against his lips and Jongdae immediately drinks, coaxed by a gentle voice. When he cannot swallow anymore, the drink is taken away and in place chocolate is pressed to his lips. It continues like that, Junmyeon feeding him gently until the room no longer feels like it is spinning.

“I’m sorry, I took too much,” Junmyeon whispers, voice low. The room is dark, but not like the terrifying blackness of before. It makes Jongdae sleepy, exhausted by the events. His ass throbs, but his hip does not feel like it is on fire. Junmyeon must have healed him.

Junmyeon cards his fingers gently through Jongdae’s hair. It’s stupidly comforting as he tries to ground himself and sort out the feelings of helplessness, fear and ecstasy.

“Was it worth it?” Jongdae rasps, unable to stop himself from asking.

Junmyeon pauses. Then, he shifts, slinking down the bed to lay face to face with Jongdae. Like this, Junmyeon almost looks innocent, hair matting his face, cheeks flushed with blood, eyes wide and earnest as he says, “I would conquer this entire world if it meant I could to have you in my bed once again.”

Jongdae shudders but does not protest as Junmyeon gently takes his hand.

“They’ll come for you,” Jongdae whispers. He can feel it, a sixth sensation in the back of his mind. His connection to the Gods is tainted. It should be gone, Jongdae knows, but they keep it. And through it, Jongdae feels an emotion so strong it is difficult to describe. A mix of possessive anger and indignation. And worst of all, excitement.

“Then everything I have wished for has come true,” Junmyeon responds, pleased. His thumb traces delicate circles on Jongdae’s wrist.

“You’re insane.” Jongdae knows it, fears it, loathes it. But he is also in awe of Junmyeon.

“I love to court danger,” Junmyeon shares, gathering Jongdae close into his arms. “Stay with me?”

“Do I have a choice?”

Junmyeon smiles, placing a kiss on Jongdae’s forehead. “No.”

Jongdae breathes through the frustration, unable to muster enough will to care. He can feel the call of sleep. “And if I destroy you before they do?”

Junmyeon kisses Jongdae, laughing into his lips. “I welcome it. My heart is yours to conquer, Jongdae.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed :)


End file.
